The Dragon and The Slayer
by DiscordantDragon
Summary: BtVSHP After the battle with the First a certain wizard helps Buffy to live again. Not Harry Potter? Imagine that! Slightly AUish
1. Prologue

The Dragon and The Slayer
    A/N: This is a BtVS/HP crossover. I do not own the show, the movie or the books and do not take any credit for the concepts of them. No profit is being made from this crusty lil fic!

After reading a few BtVS/HP crossovers and even fewer Buffy/Draco related ones I decided to write my own. If any ideas seem familiar or copied to you please let me know as it is unintentional, and I will be happy to change them if it offends.
    
    Now I think that's the lot so let us begin….

A brief synopsis: After the ordeal with The First, Buffy Summers is nothing but a shadow of her former self. Everyone she loves is gone, leaving her all alone in the world. Unknown to her Giles had sent for a certain someone before his death. Unfortunately he was delayed, now he turns up and it's up to him to look after and restore the Slayer.

**__**

"Passion, it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting and though unwanted unbidden it will stir. Open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we would know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow, empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd truly be dead." ~ Angel

Glazed hazel eyes. 

Dull honey blonde hair. 

Pale skin. 

Painfully thin figure. 

Tiny. 

Fragile. 
    
    Broken.

I must confess that those were not words I would have thought to use to describe the Slayer. She was not at all how I pictured her to look like. Especially not after the rather lengthy description He had given me. But there she is sitting in front of the graves of her friends. She does not even sense my presence in the shadows. It makes me wonder how far-gone she really is. And if I can really bring her back…

My name is Draco Malfoy. Once upon a time I used to be proud of that name. But now I cringe to think of it and all of the memories it brings. In my past I've done a lot of things that I regret but none so much as not being there for the one person who was always there for me. At least when it mattered most. While my father may have taught me everything I know and prepared me for the wizarding world and the responsiblities that came with the Malfoy name Rupert Giles was the only one to ever give me hope. The most important thing he taught me was how to be a survivor. I respected him and it is a hard thing to earn my respect. 

Rupert attended "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" with my father, Lucious. They were fairly close in their youth and there was a friendly rivalry between them that I thought my father incapable of feeling. He kept in contact with me long after he severed any ties of friendship with my father and joined the Watchers Council. Rupert was always looking out for me and I swore that one day I'd repay the favour. So that's why I'm here practically stalking his Slayer. I had received a letter quite some time ago from Rupert asking of me to look after his Slayer should anything every happen to him. He said that he knew he could trust me to not only take care of her but to understand her as well. 

That was something I've always been grateful for. He knows what I've been through and he knows that I've overcome all of my shortcomings, my fears and most of all my guilt. He knows that even when I hit rock bottom, when there was nothing but hatred and darkness inside of me, that I was able to fill the emptiness and find life again. I know that he wants me to help his Slayer to accomplish the same. I only regret not being able to arrive earlier. Maybe I could have prevented the death of the man I considered my father.

~~~

Dully I trace the engravings with my finger. The stone is cold, hard and smooth to touch. I feel numb with grief and horror as I desperately try to repress the memories of that night. The feeling of utter hopelessness at the sight of all my friends dying and I not being able to do a damn thing about it. And of course just to add to it all…here I am still alive and well. While my friends' rest eternally in the dirt.

How I envy them. I hate them for having that peace while I'm still here in this bright, hard, violent world. I hate that I hate them. I hate myself for wanting to be dead. What happened to me to make me this way? No that's a stupid question. I know what happened to make me this way. I was pulled out of Heaven. By my best friends so that I could continue to live in this world. Live in this world and suffer for it. 

I remember that I told my sister a long time ago that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. I think that was the truest thing I've ever said because I found living in this world so hard that I stopped living. I now exist. I go through all the motions of living but I don't feel anything. I know that my friends and Dawnie wouldn't want me to live this way but it hurts too much. I can't continue like this for much longer but the PTB won't let me go yet. 

I'm the only one left now. No others will come after me. There will be no more Potentials and with them gone the line of Slayers is broken. Chosen one? More like Only one. Until there is balance once more between good and evil I will continue suffer for this world. This harsh unrelenting world, full of ignorant, ungrateful people who will never know how much the people I loved sacrificed. How much I sacrificed. How much I will continue to sacrifice.

~~~

A/N: Right then I decided to revise and revamp The D & The S and then as I was doing it I decided it was to hard to change it completely like I wanted so I made some minor adjustments and left it at that. Tell me what you think please!!!


	2. Chapter 1

The Dragon and The Slayer

A/N: This is a BtVS/HP crossover. I do not own the show, the movie or the books and do not take any credit for the concepts of them. No profit is being made from this crusty lil fic!

Okay people here's the first chapter revised version! Thanks to those who reviewed! It makes me want to write more! Also writing in _Italics _mean it's a flashback.

**__**

"Passion, it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting and though unwanted unbidden it will stir. Open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we would know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow, empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd truly be dead." ~ Angel

There was an uncomfortable tug at my navel, the distinctly unpleasant sensation of shifting surroundings and my subsequent state of unbalance. The blonde and exceptionally gorgeous guy/wizard wrapped his arms around me to prevent me from falling on my ass. All of this was as result of touching the shinny silver necklace said blonde guy/wizard offered me. So really it's his fault and hitting him really isn't uncalled for.

"Ouch!" Draco rubbed his arm and pouted petulantly at me. I know I still looked pale and tired but a week of living in the company of Draco Malfoy would cause anyone to resort to violence

"You couldn't have warned me?" I glared at him whilst still clutching his arm to steady myself.

"Now where's the fun in that, pet?"

I winced at the painful familiarity of the word. Spike. He sounded just like Spike. Draco Malfoy had an uncanny resemblance to the former bleached Vampire, from his silver blonde locks to his black boots. He talked, walked and even swore like him. He even had that unconscious predatory grace that I had always envied. I was finding myself undeniably drawn to this living, breathing Spike-a-like.

Draco, noticing my reaction, led me gently towards the castle. I know he was worried about me. He'd noticed I wasn't eating or sleeping and I know he suspected that it was because of nightmares. He knew that I never cried and I won't talk about what had happened. All in all he was pretty much perceptive guy/wizard. I was thankful that he didn't push the issue. He was waiting until I was ready to talk but at the stage he'll probably be waiting for quite sometime. Like eternity.

"Come on luv. Let's get you settled in." Snapping out of my reverie I looked up and caught my first glance of Hogwarts and stopped short.

"Oh. It's…it's gorgeous." I breathed softly. I could feel the magic in the air and it welcomed me. It wasn't anything like the magic from the Hellmouth. This was so different. It felt clean, fresh and invigorating. I let it wash over me and take away all of my worries, pains and hurts. It felt like coming home and for the first time in a long while I gave a genuine smile. 

~~~

I grinned at the tiny Slayers reaction to Hogwarts knowing exactly how she felt. The feelings that Hogwarts inspired was such an intrinsic part of it's magic that anyone with magical abilities couldn't help but feel it. Especially those who held magic within them not those who drew it from the earth or other sources. And whatever else the Slayer was she was also a magical creature.

It was the first time something had caused such a reaction from her. For most part she wandered aimlessly. Nothing seemed to penetrate. The only thing she would react to at all was my teasing. Only then because it reminded her of some Spike person. She mentioned him the first time we met.

__

Standing abruptly and turning from the graves, Buffy caught sight of a young man watching her. He seemed to be in deep thought, analysing her. A detached part of her mind noted how gorgeous he was. But another more prominent part of her mind noticed his striking resemblance to Spike. He had longish sliver blonde hair that hung loosely framing his pale face that was all sharp angles. He even had the same high cheekbones as Spike. He had a slim, athletic build and Buffy could see his well-defined muscles. He was taller than Spike though, at least 6 foot. He wore a black silk shirt over a tight black wifebeater, well-worn black jeans, heavy black combat boots and a black ¾ length jacket. He pretty much had Spike's dress sense as well.

The only thing that kept her from sprinting to him and flinging her arms around him were the deep penetrating **silver** eyes, not the same bright twinkling blue eyes of her Vampire. Cautiously she watched him approach her. He sauntered over, with the same swagger, arrogance and grace she had learned to associate with Spike. She stood deathly still as he stopped directly in front of her. Smirk in place, he spoke and she nearly died.

"Hello Slayer."

Same deep voice. Silky smooth, yet somehow different. She let the familiarity of it wash over her realising his accent was much too refined to be the same as Spike's. He sounded more like Giles or Wesley maybe.

~~~

Trance like and unaware of what she was doing, Draco held his breath as the tiny woman raised her hand to his cheek. Fingers mere millimetres away she seemed to come back to herself and quickly jerked her hand back to her chest where she cradled it gently. Tears welled up in her eyes, but refused to fall, giving her dull hazel eyes momentary luminesce. 

"Spike?" Her voice was rough with disuse but the questioning in her tone was clear.

"Spike" She repeated before throwing herself at the bewildered young man and nestling her head under his chin. She snuggled deeper in to his jacket as his arms automatically wrapped around the distraught girl.

"What's that luv?" He finally managed to get out in his shock. Nuzzling her soft blonde locks he inhaled the scent of Vanilla. "My name's Draco, sweet. I don't know this Spike character but why don't you tell me about him? He must be handsome devil if you think he looks like me."

Startled slightly she pulled away from his embrace looking him straight in the eyes. She looked a little suspicious and a lot confused.

"No. You're not Spike." She finally said softly. "But can you be? Just for a little while?" Her pleading eyes looked up at him and Draco thought he'd melt. He knew at that exact moment that he would do anything for the petit blonde in his arms.

"Anything you want, just tell me what you want."

"Hold me? And call me one of your pet names."

"Like what luv?" He asked as he tightened his arms around her.

"Like that. Luv, bint, chit, pet, Slayer." There was a brief pause during which she noticed his eyebrows were around the vacinity of his hairline before she spoke again. "Buffy. Call me Buffy."

"Buffy." He murmured softly against her ear.

~~~

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review! Next part will explain how Draco convinced Buffy to go to Hogwarts so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2

The Dragon and The Slayer

A/N: This is a BtVS/HP crossover. I do not own the show, the movie or the books and do not take any credit for the concepts of them. No profit is being made from this crusty lil fic!

**__**

"Passion, it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting and though unwanted unbidden it will stir. Open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we would know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow, empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd truly be dead." ~ Angel

Soon after their encounter Draco had taken her back to her apartment in Los Angeles. After the Potentials and Faith had been killed The First had disappeared almost completely. She figured it was because the Slayer line was broken and she was of little consequence in the long run. The first had achieved its goals although not exactly as it had planned. Only the bringers remained and Buffy had made short work of them. Finding there were to many memories in Sunnydale she had sold the house and moved to LA She lived off the money left to her by the Scoobies. Most surprising had been the inheritance left by Spike. It seemed that the bleached Vampire had been quite well off. Never mind the fact that he used to beg money off the others for cigarettes and alcohol.

During the day she would sleep fitfully. Her rest anything but peaceful as she was plagued by nightmares. At night she would hunt letting her instincts take over her. Forgetting about everything except her prey. She was a creature of the night as much as any of the demons that she killed. That integral Slayer part of her was the essence of a demon and she would lose herself in it. Revelling in the feeling of giving control to the darker side of herself and not having to think about what she was doing. She acted on pure instinct. Trusting it to guide her, keep her safe and differentiate between evil and innocent. And thus she continued to exist.

But things changed with Draco's presence. He wouldn't let her sleep all day. He made her eat proper meals and took her out during the day, whether in be shopping or sight seeing. He would make her laugh and he was constantly teasing her. At night he would accompany her on patrols. Mostly he kept to the shadows trying to keep out of her way and watched her in her element but occasionally he would intervene and help her out. She began to come to life once more in his care. He understood her needs and respected her feelings. His was there when she needed someone to comfort and listen to her but was aware of her need for space.

At first he reminded her of Spike so much that it made her heart ache but she slowly came to realise he was very different to the blonde Vamp. She noticed his vanity first and began to tease him mercilessly about it. He just smirked superiorly at her. Like he knew something she didn't. It irritated her a bit at first but then she noticed how inept he was when it came to stupid 'muggle' inventions as he called them. That was when he explained about the wizarding world. He also tole her about the letter Giles sent him but explained he couldn't come any sooner because of a war with a Dark Wizard and some family problem as a result of said war. He wouldn't give her any specific details about it however and she knew he was still coming to terms with it.

Over the week he had come up with new pet names for her. Some of them outrageous in their originality, but it made her laugh and he tried so hard so she let him be. It continued this way until the end of the week when he approached her with the idea of moving to England with him. She'd been surprisingly agreeable to the idea. He'd been expecting her to put up a fuss and that she gave in so easily had come as a surprise not that it showed in any expression he made. Another thing she teased him about, the lack of emotion that showed on his face. Of course she was slowly learning to read him but she still made it a habit of calling him her 'Ice Prince'. 

So that's how she came to be at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with Draco leading her down some cold dank corridor to her new room which she would be sharing with him. She wasn't sure how she felt about that but she supposed it would be interesting at the very least.

A/N: Sorry if this is confusing anyone with all the tense changes and switching POV's etc. But it was easier to do this way. Also I'll explain more about the 'Ice Prince' later. BTW if anyone is interested in beta-ing for me it'd be appreciated! Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

The Dragon and The Slayer

A/N: This is a BtVS/HP crossover. I do not own the show, the movie or the books and do not take any credit for the concepts of them. No profit is being made from this crusty lil fic!

Opps I forgot I already had this chapter…my bad! New chapter as soon as I get over this horrid writers block!

**__**

"Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we would know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow, empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd truly be dead." ~ Angel

Draco silently led her to the room she would be staying in, which was an extension from Draco's own room. He seemed unusually pensive since they had arrived at Hogwarts. When he led her down in to the dungeons and stooped at a painting of a young girl holding a stake she looked at him curiously. 

"She was a Slayer." It was a statement not a question.

"Her name is Lyra."

"Is?"

"That's right is. My name is Lyra. I was a Slayer in the 20's." The painting talked. Buffy glared at Draco as he laughed at her shock. 

"All of the paintings in the magic world move and talk." He explained gently, amusement clear in his voice.

"They give me a wiggins." Lyra looked slightly offended.

After composing himself, Draco explained, "Lyra's painting conceals the entrance your room. You have to give her a password. Go ahead, choose one."

"Scoobies forever."

The painting glowed briefly before it swung open to reveal a narrow passageway. The walls were made of smooth grey stone. Draco tugged insistently at her sleeve, so she allowed him to drag her through the passage. At the end it opened in to a medium sized room. The room was beautifully furnished. It was obviouly designed to be dark and foreboding but Buffy found it comforting. There was an old fashioned wood fireplace with a fur rug lying in front of it and two comfy looking chairs on each side. There was also a soft looking lounge positioned off to one side and an old fashioned desk on the other. All of the furniture was dark coloured.

There were two door ways leading to what she presumed to be bedrooms, and another one leading to what she hoped was a bathroom. Draco had already explained that she would be sharing a room with him. But she hadn't known his room was more like an apartment. He gestured to the door on the left, "That one's your room and," nodding in the direction of the bathroom, "That's our own private bathroom. There's a few here and there, for the prefects and the like, but none of them are as good as this one. Of course it's not as big but it's far nicer."

She was vaguely aware of his babbling, something she would have teased him about had she not been stunned speechless by the sheer beauty of her room. There was a large queen sized four poster bed in the middle. It was made from some dark looking expensive wood. Mahogany, she guessed. There were elegant velvet curtains around it and she noted the sheets were black silk. There was a huge window on one side with drapes to match the curtains around the bed. On the other side there was a large wardrobe and matching chest of draws with a vanity mirror above it. 

"Good gracious dear! You are much to skinny! March yourself down to the kitchen's and have the house elf's make you something to eat at once." 

"It talked! The mirror talked! And it LOOKS and SOUNDS just like me! We need to research, it could be some demon mirror trying to suck us in to another dimension!"

Draco chuckled quietly to himself as Buffy freaked over the talking mirror. He had mentioned several times already that she was underweight and to have her reflection tell her the same thing was extremely amusing. 

"Buffy, sweet, it's an enchanted mirror."

"Well duh! That's what I've been saying!"

"No you silly bint, it's like the paintings! It's not a demon mirror. It's not gonna suck you in to a hell dimension. It's perfectly normal."

"Oh."

" Listen pet, I have to go, there's a meeting that requires my presence. I'll be back a little later on. You can unpack and settle in. Feel free to go exploring if you want." He called over his shoulder as he left Buffy alone in her room.

After unpacking her few belongings, which consisted of her clothes, toiletries, a few personal affects, photos and a few items to remember her friends by, Buffy wandered back down the secret passage and went to explore Hogwarts.

~~~

Draco sat in Albus Dumbledore's office, waiting for Potter to arrive. After the defeat of Voldemort, they had put aside their differences. They still weren't friends and Draco was sure they never would be, but at least now they weren't constantly at one and others throats. They understood each other now. 

Soft voices alerted him to Potter's arrival. Standing, Draco offered his hand, which Potter accepted.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco winced at then mention of his last name. Belatedly Harry realised his mistake and sent an apologetic glance towards the blonde.

"I'd rather you call me 'Ferret-boy' or something. Anything but _that_!" He all but spat out the last word, disgust and self-hatred dripping from his voice.

"I'm sor…sure thing Draco." Quickly recovering from his slip, Harry made his point without saying sorry. He knew how Draco hated pity.

"Well then boys, let us begin. We have much to discuss and not much time in which to do it. I'm aware that Harry has to be back at the Ministry soon and Draco has a young charge to care for. Speaking of, let us address the first concern which just happens to be the young woman that was left in Draco's care by a former student here and…"

~~~

Buffy wandered the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly. They were slightly dark as it was getting late out and there were few windows and even fewer…fire stand thingies, but she didn't mind. She preferred the dark, always had and always would. It was probably the hunter in her. 

Coming across a door she stoped to listen. She could feel strange vibes coming from inside. Since meeting Draco she learnt that she could sense magic. Depending on the nature of the magic, the feelings she got could be pleasant for pure, white magic to painful for dark, evil magic. The feelings she got were different for different magic. Since every witch or wizard was different it meant their magic was different too. So was also able to get feelings from magical objects. The feelings she was getting now were distinctly uncomfortable. Unable to contain her curiosity she tried to open the door. It was locked. Undeterred she simply used her superior strength to break the lock. Obstacle over come she silently slipped in to the dark and rather dusty room.

Letting her eyes adjust to the light, or lack of it, she scanned around for the source of her discomfort. The only object of importance that she could see was an only dusty mirror. Moving closer she could tell that the feeling that she was getting was definitely coming from the mirror; it was full length and had some sort of writing around the top of it. Cautiously she peered it to its murky depths. There was nothing. Just her reflection, it didn't even talk to her like the one in her room.

Staring intently at the mirror, she willed it to do something. Startled, she leapt back when the mirror's surface changed. Horrified at what the mirror showed her she fled from the room leaving the door wide open for anyone to wander in and see what the mirror had shown her. That is…if they could see what her heart desires most.

A/N: I seriously don't know what she saw! Any one got any ideas feel free to share them with me as my muse is being unco-operative and won't tell me what he thinks!


End file.
